The prior art in latch technology teaches various ways by which a latch mechanism may be adjusted for optimum performance in its intended use. In almost all cases the adjustment feature is designed specifically for the particular latch mechanism and thus is useful only in that particular application.
The present invention is directed for use in variety of latch mechanisms, most notably in the hook latch and keeper type mechanisms. Its adaptability to more than a single application may be attributed to its structural components which are uniquely arranged to provide optimum performance in all aspects of the latching function, i.e., mounting parameters, manual adjustment, load application, repair and replacement of components, etc. The uniqueness and advantages provided by the invention which are not available from the prior art will be described and explained in detail in the description which follows.